Imperfecciones
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Kushina aparentemente era Imperfecta para Minato. Hinata era perfecta para el imperfecto Naruto. ¿que son las imperfecciones?. mision s, celebrando el cumpleaños de bella. By Isi-san


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo._

0000000000

¡Bella-chan! Mira, mira, ¿a poco no es una sorpresa bonita? ¡Te lo mereces mujer! ¡Me encantó formar parte de esta bonita sorpresa hacia ti ^^!

Sé que no es muy largo, pero es que no lo podía extender mucho si quería que la idea se conservara, lo lamento. ¡Está hecho con mucho cariño hacia vos! ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes!

Muchas felicidades, ojalá Dios te dé muchos años más de vida y te mantenga con bien y éxitos en los estudios.

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**IMPERFECCIONES**

**.**

**By ISI-SAN.**

**Imperfecciones.**

Los seres humanos están llenos de imperfecciones, y los ninjas —pese a que popularmente se piensa que deben ser solo armas de asesinato silencioso— no se salvan de ellas. Las imperfecciones siguen el camino de cada ser vivo, humano, pensante, hasta el final de sus días.

Las imperfecciones son muy relativas. Algunos consideran perfecto algo que es completamente un error para otros. El concepto de imperfección depende de la persona a la que se le pregunte.

Por ejemplo, si le preguntamos a Tsunade Senju qué es imperfección, ella nos respondería la pregunta sin emociones en el rostro y con un sincero: "piérdete o te pierdo yo". Cuando probablemente se iría —o nos haría irnos—, pensando en la vida y todas las cosas malas por las que ha pasado, resumiendo nuestra respuesta en su propia vida: las muertes de sus seres queridos, sus dolores de cabeza por la mañana, la poca esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Si le preguntamos a Orochimaru qué es la imperfección, probablemente su respuesta apuntaría a todo a nuestro alrededor, pero que él es la excepción.

Si se lo preguntamos a Jiraiya, un mundo sin mujeres. Si Tsunade no está cerca en ese momento, quizá respondería que un mundo sin la sonrisa de ella en específico.

Si se lo preguntamos a Minato, respondería que todo es perfecto a su propia manera imperfecta de serlo, porque la belleza de las cosas está en sus errores y en cómo pueden mejorarse formando sonrisas en quienes los arreglan poco a poco.

Si se lo preguntamos a Kushina, ella respondería sin pensarlo dos veces con una sola pero significativa palabra: Minato.

Minato a ojos de todos es un ser perfecto, el hombre más educado, el hombre más cariñoso, el hombre más fuerte, el hombre más inteligente, el hombre más perspicaz, el hombre más hombre entre todos los hombres de Konoha.

Pero solo Kushina Uzumaki puede confirmarle al mundo que Minato no es tan perfecto como todos creen. Sabe que Minato dura ligeramente más del promedio en la ducha, Minato deja la ropa tirada en el suelo cuando se pone la pijama, Minato ronca, Minato muchas veces es más despistado que ella, Minato —cuando se aburre, a veces— utiliza el cabello de Kushina y se pone a jugar —haciendo ruiditos y todo— como niño de cinco años, cuando Minato se tira un gas nadie quiere estar cerca de él —¡en especial ella!—, Minato es ligeramente perfeccionista y muchas veces eso ofusca a la Uzumaki…

Y aún y su larga lista de defectos, ella lo ama porque aunque no lo ve perfecto como todos los demás… Ella, además de ver sus imperfecciones ve más allá de él, compensando y aceptando todo lo malo.

Porque sí, Minato es el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, pero tiene sentimientos nobles y cuando sufre la pérdida de alguien querido, llora y mucho, y Kushina es la que lo ve y apoya.

Es el hombre más educado de todos, y ella puede ver que esa educación no es fingida, no es una tapa ante la sociedad, no es su cara de presentación… Minato es realmente así, educado, se preocupa porque la gente a su alrededor este bien y se lo ha demostrado a ella, incluso la ha contagiado poco a poco de eso… haciéndola _ligeramente_ más consciente de la realidad en la que está, que tiene que agradecer cuando alguien le hace el más mínimo favor, que tiene que ayudar si ve que alguien lo necesita, y que debe contener ciertos comentarios para no herir a los demás. Porque estar con él la hace a ella mejor persona.

Es el hombre más inteligente, sí, pero en los juegos de mesa de los miércoles por la noche es cruelmente aplastado por la Habanera Sangrienta. En el campo de batalla podría ser el mejor capitán, el mejor estratega… pero en Monopoly es un verdadero desastre. En Scrabble. En las cartas y todo lo demás que tienen en el estante de juegos. Y Kushina celebra todos sus triunfos como toda Uzumaki, se pone de pie y mueve las caderas, se ríe como si hubiese ganado la lotería y le canta: "¡U-U-U-zu-ma-ki!, ¿quién ganó, quién ganó? ¡U-U-U-zu-ma-ki!" seguido de las carcajadas tan características de ella.

Y Minato frunce el ceño pareciéndole muy infantil la actitud de ella, entonces aparta la mirada esperando a que ella termine su celebración. Una de las cosas malas que ella había descubierto en él, porque ella era así y a él eso le molestaba. La primera vez que él actuó así a ella le molestó un poco.

Pero una vez, cuando Minato le ganó, la imitó bastante bien cantando "¡Namikaze, Namikaze, Uh, uh, uh!" y moviendo las caderas como ella lo hacía. Kushina no hizo más que reír a carcajada limpia… y borrar de su mente que alguna vez encontró molesto que Minato se frustrara así cuando ella ganaba. Era simplemente… un hombre competitivo, aunque nadie lo supiera como ella.

Y Kushina ama que nadie lo sepa como ella. Porque siente que una parte de Minato solo es mostrada cuando ellos están solos, y eso la hace sentir especial para él.

La verdad es que Kushina Uzumaki es la persona que mejor conoce a Minato Namikaze, superando a lo que es como un padre para Minato: Jiraiya–sensei. Porque hay cosas que solo las mujeres pueden entender en un hombre y Kushina entiende todas las de Minato.

Y es que muchas mujeres podrían enamorarse de la imagen de Minato, de lo que es ante la sociedad, de lo que se dice de él y de las acciones heroicas que hace constantemente para con la aldea… Pero solo ella, que ha vivido con él, que lo ha visto en sus peores momentos, que lo ha ayudado a superarlos y que conoce todas sus imperfecciones puede realmente afirmar que está perdida y locamente enamorada de él.

Porque el amor no es vivir siempre lo bello y dulce de una relación, lo empalagoso, lo bonito. El amor consiste en aceptar a esa persona tal y como es y como todos somos seres humanos al enamorarnos, aceptamos también los errores e imperfecciones, no solo las cosas buenas de ellos.

El truco está en descubrir que todas las cosas malas son superadas por las buenas, de no ser así no habría razón para estar juntos.

Kushina Uzumaki sabe todo eso muy bien. Sin miedo a equivocarse, se puede afirmar que Kushina Uzumaki lo ama y no tiene miedo de afirmarlo ante todos los demás ¡qué el mundo entero lo sepa! Ella había encontrado a su hombre ideal y se había casado con él.

A ese hombre que la hacía cada vez mejor persona. Que la rodeaba con todo el cariño existente. Que la imitaba cuando le ganaba una vez cada mil años en los juegos de mesa. Que roncaba en la noche. Que la haría mamá.

—Amor mío…

—¿Sí?

—Hoy estuve donde Tsunade–sama.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Exámenes médicos.

—Estuviste mal del estómago… ¿te dijo qué era?

—Sí, y creo que vas a tener que comprarme mucho ramen por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Algo muy malo?

—Yo creo que lo vamos a disfrutar.

—Mi amor, me estás confundiendo.

Kushina se tocó el abdomen y sonrió —Bebe–chan, papi es ligeramente despistado ¡más que yo 'ttebane! Pero seguro que lo amarás como yo.

Minato quedó en blanco unos segundos. Luego abrió mucho los ojos, abrió ligeramente los labios… y se desmayó.

—¿Minato? ¡Minato!

Kushina estaba completamente enamorada de Minato Namikaze, estaba enamorada de todo lo bueno y malo de él.

Pero le molestó que se desmayara.

—¡Minato Namikaze! —Dijo dándole dos bofetadas para despertarlo— ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Odio que me dejes hablando sola, 'ttebane!

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de su rubio, se sentó y acomodó la cabeza de él en su regazo, mientras le hacía caricias en el cabello.

—Cielos, y yo que pensé que sería buena idea gritárselo desde el techo del edificio Hokage cuando él estuviese caminando por la calle para que todos lo supieran, qué bueno que le hice caso a Yoshino y se lo dije en privado para medir su reacción —suspiró—, Ay, bebe–chan, tu papi es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—_¡Hyūga Hinata-chan!_

_Hinata y una buena parte de la población de Konoha que escuchó el llamado, volteó hacia arriba para ver a Naruto en el techo del edificio Hokage del cual él era ahora dueño._

—_¿Naruto–kun? —Susurró Hinata sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando._

—_¡Quiero gritarle a todos los que puedan escuchar y que toda la aldea se dé cuenta de que yo, Naruto Uzumaki, te amo!_

_A Hinata le comenzaron a fallar las rodillas, el color se le subía al rostro y empezaba a sentirse observada por todos y extremadamente apenada._

—_¡Y quiero que, con la aldea como testigo, te conviertas en mi esposa! ¡Cásate conmigo, Hinata–chan! —gritó finalmente Naruto extendiendo los brazos y apuntándose a él mismo con el dedo índice._

_Dos segundos después Hinata cayó al suelo y Naruto cambió su radiante sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación. —¡Hinata!_

_No muy lejos de ahí, Shikamaru Nara le susurró algo a Choji Akimichi, mientras profanaba un aburrido bostezo: —Le dije que hacerle eso a Hinata no era buena idea._

—_Naruto no suele ser de las personas que escuchan los consejos, Shikamaru. —Fue todo lo que dijo Choji antes de volver a meter en su boca su mano llena de patatas y seguir caminando con el Nara al ver que Hinata no se había herido, y ya estaba comenzando a despertar rodeada por un buen porcentaje de la curiosa aldea y un Naruto preocupado que la movía levemente._

Y si le preguntaban a Hinata, Naruto podía llegar a tener muchos imperfectos. Podía hacerla perderse en sus ojos, podía hacerla desmayarse y dejar de sentir el mundo alrededor, podía ser un hiperactivo, revoltoso, poco responsable y bastante impulsivo… pero Naruto era tan perfecto como imperfecto.

Y eso amaba ella de él. Porque Naruto se superaba día con día y ella siempre procuraba estar ahí para ayudarlo.

Porque aunque todos creyeran que Naruto era imperfecto, fue lo que hizo que ella comenzara a fijarse en él. Naruto le demostró a ella que las imperfecciones y desvaríos de alguien que no procedía de una familia recta como ella podía hacerla mil veces más feliz.

Kushina amaba a Minato porque él era perfecto ante los demás, imperfecto en realidad y perfecto para ella.

Hinata amaba a Naruto porque él era imperfecto ante los demás, perfecto respecto a lo honesto de su corazón e imperfectamente perfecto para enamorarla a ella.

Porque de imperfecciones es que se basa el amor verdadero.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lo aprecio muchísimo :'). ¡Bella-chan, ojalá pases/hayas pasado un maravilloso día! Ahora que terminemos exámenes podremos hablar más.

Salu2!~~

Isi-san.


End file.
